


Making A Bad Day Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has a bad day, Danny tries to make it better, Is he successful? Find out, This is one scorcher of a story!!!**Author’s Notice: This follows"Rhythm & Passion Of The Night", This is a sequel to it.*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Making A Bad Day Better:

*Summary: Steve has a bad day, Danny tries to make it better, Is he successful? Find out, This is one scorcher of a story!!!*

*Author’s Notice: This follows **_"Rhythm & Passion Of The Night"_**, This is a sequel to it.*

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't believe the day he was having, First Kono & Chin almost got killed by a suspect that they were frisking, & almost got stabbed by the knife he was carrying, they managed to take down the suspect, & get him to _**HQ**_ , & then when he was leaving for home, his truck wouldn't start. He actually wanted to cry or scream, but he is a Navy Seal, & they don't show emotions. He took a deep breath, & thought of the bright side of his life, his lover & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & to the Seal, a night alone with him, sounds tempting & perfect to end the awful day he had. AAA came in record time, & fixed his truck. Steve left on his way home, smiling, & feeling better.

Danny was lucky to have a day off to himself, & Grace was in England with her mother & stepfather for a month, He wanted to have some alone time with Steve, His cell rang, & it was Kono & Chin, They were telling him that Steve was having an awful day. They went into details, & Danny thanked them before he hung up with them, He knew just the thing to make the love of his life feel better, & he went to carry out his plan.

Steve decided to take scenic trip home, he knew that **_Bon Jovi_** drives him crazy, & Danny talking about New Jersey, & all the things there, but he wouldn't have it any other way, he loves him & everything about him. So he put in a CD, & it keeps him in his relaxed state, He can't wait to get home & have Danny in his arms, & just snuggle for hours without any interruptions, He smiled at the thought of the blond detective waiting for him. "I really love that man", Steve thought to himself, & he sang along to the music as he continues his journey to his home.

Danny had Steve's favorite dinner simmering on the stove, & his favorite wine out, Kono was certain that their beloved commander doesn't need a hospital, He had candles decorating the house, & he made sure that everything was perfect, he had romantic music on, & he changed into an outfit that he knew that Steve would love, He double checked everything, & once he was satisfied, he sat in the chair facing the front door, waiting for his Romeo to come home, so they can have a romantic evening for once without interruptions.

Steve finally made it home, He slowly got out of the car, being careful of his sore back, & muscles, he sniffed the wonderful air, & he said, "I am so glad that this day is almost over, I just want a good meal, & my lover, then I can finally relax & enjoy the rest of this crappy day", He smiled as he made his way to his front door, & slid the key in, & he was gonna get his wish in mere minutes. He knows that by Danny's smile, everything will be worth it.

Danny heard the door being opened, & he went to greet his lover, & they smiled as Steve closed the door behind him, & they kissed passionately & hungrily, & Danny said with lust, "You are definitely overdressed for this occasion, Sir" & he ripped his shirt opened, & pulled it down to immobilize his arms, the blond detective worked on his chest, & really tortured his nipples, Steve threw his head back in response, & moaned, once Danny saw that Steve was a boneless mess, & relaxed a bit. He leads him over to the living room, he had Steve sit on the floor, & Danny sat on the coffee table & began to massage his shoulders, Steve was letting out appreciative moans, once he felt better, Danny led him to the kitchen, explaining that he has his favorite dinner & wine all set for him.

"Wow !", Steve said shocked as he saw the whole house being transformed into a romantic setting, Danny made sure that Steve was secured in his seat, Danny served up their plates, & they sat & ate, they were enjoying each others' company. When they were done, Danny made short work of the dishes, & they had the dessert that Danny made for him, & they returned to the living room, where Danny was gonna give him a back massage.

Danny made sure that Steve was feeling the love that he had for him, & Steve moaned out in response, plus he felt so good, that he did not want to move, & he thought about how lucky he was, He vowed to let Danny know everyday of their lives together. Plus he never had anyone take care of him, like that way before, He is already making plans in his mind of a little family vacation to New Jersey, just him, Danny, & Grace, "I think that is a way of returning the favor", he thought to himself, as he was enjoying being pampered by his lover. He is also gonna learn how to relax more, & have more fun in his life for future to come.

Danny led the Navy Seal to the bathroom, where he filled the tub & added lavender & berry oils into it, & once they were settled, & relaxed, Danny made sure that Steve was taken care of first, & washed him clean of the day's grime & dirt off of him, & whispered soothing words into his ear, & licked the outer shell of the ear, & they relaxed once again, when Steve leaned into him, & they stayed like that for awhile.

Steve washed Danny up quick, & they made slow & passionate love in the tub, & after awhile, they drained the tub, & dried each other off, & they hit the bed, where they had round two. They embraced each other & Steve said smiling, "I love ya, Danny, I really do" & Danny smiled bigger & said simply, "Right back at ya, Babe" & they shared a hot & passionate kiss, & the Navy Seal whispered into his ear, "You make a bad day better" & Danny smiled, he fell asleep, & Steve joined the love of his life in a peaceful slumber.

The End.


End file.
